I'm Sorry
by 1LoveBug
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been distant. When people only want you for the perks that come with being his friend or girlfriend, why would he ever bother to show the true Draco? But when Margaux blurts that she likes the Slytherin, will he finally open up and find happiness... or will Pansy Parkinson convince him that love means nothing?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

A DraMargaux fanfiction by 1LoveBug

**A/N: A DraMargaux fanfic is a Fanfiction shipping Draco Malfoy and my friend Margaux. This is for her!3**

Chapter 1:

Margaux and Draco walked down the hallway together on their way to Potions. Ever since she was a first-year Margaux had always dreamed about dating the uber-popular, uber-cute Draco Malfoy. Margaux told herself this was the happiest day of her life, but still, nothing had... changed. The pure blood had always been known for being distant. He never talked to anyone; not even to his own posse. Why was she in love with this dude, again? _Oh yeah, he's HOT!_ And deep down Draco was a good person. Just last week he had rescued her cat from the Whomping Willow and—

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling at me. Did I do something to amuse you?" Margaux blushed as they rounded the corner.

"I was just thinking about the time you saved Sphinx from the Whomping Willow, that's all."

Draco frowned, "And this amuses you?" Margaux couldn't help but giggle. But she stopped instantly when she looked up at Draco's glaring face.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Draco opened his mouth as if to reply but just then Margaux's best friend Sinclaire rounded the corner and spotted them.

"OWW!" Draco exclaimed as he was trampled over by Sinclaire. As if he didn't exist Sinclaire started up a conversation of her own with Margaux.

"Long time no see!" The hyper-active girl exclaimed as she brushed a strand of kinky hair out of her eyes.

"Get off!" Draco cried.

"Don't interrupt," Sinclaire scolded. "So, how've you been, Margs?!" Draco tried to rise, but Sinclaire slammed her foot into the back of his head, pinning him down.

"Are you sure you aren't hurting him...?" Margaux asked warily, knowing full well how carried away Sinclaire could get when it came to being protective over her friends... And Sinclaire really didn't like Draco.

"GET OFF!" Margaux's boyfriend shouted. Just at that moment, the door to the Potions room burst open and the annoyed face of Professor Snape lowered its gaze until it came across the sight of Margaux, Draco and Sinclaire. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sinclaire," he drawled, "how many times must I tell you it is not OK to take down boys in the hallways?" The other boys looked at Draco in sympathy knowing exactly what it felt like to been under Sinclaire's foot.

While Sinclaire and Professor Snape argued about just how many times it would take for the message to get through, and just who would be under whose foot if it didn't, Margaux went to check on Draco. She winced when she saw the bruises forming on his shoulder and temple. She was about to ask if Draco needed any help when he pushed himself up on his heels, sending Sinclaire tumbling backwards.

"Ach!" Sinclaire cried as her legs flew up in the air. And, as if nothing had happened, Draco straightened his tie and entered the classroom.

For the entire Potions class Draco refused to speak to anyone, even Margaux. He just glared at his textbook and winced every time he propped up his head on his hand; adding pressure to his already bruised temple and shoulder.

Eventually the day came to an end and Margaux was able to spend some time alone with Draco in the one place no one ever dared go— Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Even though Myrtle had long since left the school, very few students knew and so they still stayed away from that particular part of the school.

"If you won't go to Madame Pomfrey to get those bruises looked at, I'll have to look at them myself," Margaux said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm fine," Draco insisted, "They're just bruises."

Margaux frowned, "Draco, as your girlfriend you have to trust me. I'm not dating you so that you can push me away like everyone else." The more Margaux talked, the more she blushed, but she also started to work up some courage. "I... I really like you Draco Malfoy!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. For the next minute or so all Margaux could do was hide her tomato-red face behind her equally red hair.

And Margaux and Draco sat like this for another half hour: Margaux blushing and fidgeting under Draco's intense gaze as he tried to keep his emotions in check, like his father taught him.

During this time, Draco wondered if Margaux really meant what she had said about liking him... In all of Draco's past relationships, girls only dated him because he came from a very wealthy family. They only ever wanted 2 things: money/expensive gifts or something from the ministry through his father, Lucius Malfoy. But could it be possible that this girl sitting before him really wanted nothing more than to heal his bruises? To love and be loved? But surely no one could be so selfless...

Draco stood. "The bruises aren't that bad," he said as he walked past Margaux who was still on the floor of the bathroom. "They should heal by tomorrow." Then he left her and returned to the Slytherin common room; contemplating whether her tears were real, or if she had taken lessons from Pansy Parkinson.

...

In a stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Sinclaire rolled her eyes. _It's gonna take a lot more than I thought to fix these two up: Plan B, I guess..._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please review and stuff.**

**Luv u lots!3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Margaux returned to the Ravenclaw common room feeling confused and hurt. She slumped in a chair by the fire and just stared at the flames. Time passed, but Margaux was numb to everything. She briefly recognized Sinclaire's presence and remembered her putting her to bed; though she couldn't fall asleep. Every time Margaux closed her eyes she saw Draco glaring at her, doubting her love.

...

Draco sat in a chair by the fireplace, glaring into the flames. The harder he glared, the more clearly he could see Margaux smiling up at him; which made his heart pound against his chest and butterflies flutter in his stomach: as if his body couldn't decide if it wanted to make him giggle like a schoolgirl or throw up; which confused him; which angered him; which made him glare even deeper; which only fueled the vicious cycle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hey, guys! I am sooooo super sorry that it has taken me this long to upload this 3rd chapter. I will try to do a better job of staying on top of this fanfiction, but I wwon't promise you anything. Just bare with me!**

Chapter 3

Margaux woke up. She didn't want to: in fact she tried her hardest not to. She rolled over on her stomach and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Boys are so STUPID!" She exclaimed through her pillow.

"Who, Draco?" Drawled a voice. Margaux briefly lifted her head to look at Evangeline la Strange. (Bellatrix's daughter)

"Yah, my cousin can be like uncle Lucius sometimes- a real d*ck head."

"Don't let silly boys get you down," Sinclaire said as she sat down on Margaux's bed. "They're just stupid... They can't help it."

"Yah," Evangeline agreed, "And if you don't hurry up and get dressed all the pancakes will be gone by the time we get to breakfast, so come on!"

Margaux crawled out of bed and numbly got dressed. Sinclaire and Evangeline watched on, very concerned for their friend. It was extremely unusual for Margaux to do anything without a great big smile on her face. And, in all honesty, Margaux's attitude had come to naturally set the mood for everyone else's day. Her presence was just that infectious. So, as she moped around the room getting ready to go down for breakfast, all of her friends subconsciously moved sluggishly, matching her mood.

Eventually, everyone made it down stairs and were immediately seated at the Hufflepuff table. Instantly the girls were greeted by Dariya, the second girl (after Ginny Weasley) to join the Quidditch team.

"HEY, GUYS!" Exclaimed Dariya as soon as she spotted her friends.

"Yo," was Evangeline's short response.

"Long time no see, boo!" Sinclaire laughed.

"Hi," was Margaux's half hearted reply.

Everyone stared sympathetically at their broken hearted friend poking at her oatmeal while Sinclaire explained everything that had happened the previous day to Dariya. When she had finished Dariya turned to Margaux with watery eyes and gave her a huge hug.

"Don't worry, Margs! I'll beat the sh*t out of that no-good, Slytherin, Malfoy any day of the week!"

"Careful, Dariya," warned Evangeline."Draco may be acting like a do*che right now, but he is my cousin. Therefore, I have to draw the line somewhere: no one beats the sh*t out of him but me."

Just then, a piercing cry came from above the invisible ceiling and there was a collective cheer from the students as the first of the owls descended. What had started out as meaningless chit-chat soon turned into an uproar as students received early packages, presents and Christmas cards. (The real big stuff would come when they all went home for Christmas break) Dariya tickled her angel-frog (A.N. just picture a frog with wings and a halo) as she read her cards from various family members; Evangeline and Draco had to swap ravens (the ravens look nearly identical, save for the different colored ribbons around their necks. So it isn't uncommon for the cousins to get their mail mixed up.); and Margaux half heartedly skimmed the Christmas cards she got from her parents.

"Cheer up, Margaux!" Consoled Sinclaire. "Look, you got that new set of water colors you asked Santa for! And see how smashing Dariya looks in her newest animal hat?" Indeed, Dariya was waltzing around the room with her angel-frog. A cute stuffed animal hat firmly on her head. Even Evangeline had a smile on her face as she pulled her Christmas sweater over her head.

But all Margaux could think about was Draco and how he was probably hating her right now...

. . .

The first thing out of the ordinary that Joanna noticed was how late Sinclaire, Evangeline, and Margaux were. They were usually the first ones down and wouldn't have missed pancakes for the world. The next unusual sight she noticed was how upset Margaux was. Even from the Slytherin table, Joanna could see the red-head's puffy, red eyes. What was even more odd was how when Dariya snuck over from the Gryffindor table, even she could cheer her up! And it wasn't until she spotted Margaux that she began to take notice of Draco's behavior.

Now, Draco was infamous for being sulky and grouchy and all around in a 24/7 sour mood. But as soon as Joanna really payed attention to the son of Malfoy, she started to notice little details about him that she had never noticed before. Like, the forlorn look in his eyes, or the way he swirled his spoon in his cereal as he gazed longingly across the dining hall at Margaux.

Jeeze! The poor dude was obviously falling hard for Margaux... but weren't they already dating?

...

Draco had been up all night thinking about everything that had happened in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the previous day.

What had Margaux meant when she'd said she liked him? What was it about him that she liked? AND WHY WAS DRACO SO SUDDENLY OBSESSED WITH WHAT A girl THOUGHT OF HIM?!

Draco buried his face in his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the h*ll did you do this time, Draco?" Draco lifted his head to see Joanna smirking at him from across the table.

"Shut up, Renfro," he scoffed. "I didn't even do anything to her."

"Her?" Joanna said mockingly, even though she knew exactly who Draco was referring to. Draco blushed and Joanna's smirk turned into a grin. She enjoyed tormenting the Malfoy heir to no end!

Draco figured since Joanna was friends with Margaux, she might be able to tell him if his suspicions were right and the young Hufflepuff was like another red-head he had had the displeasure of crossing tongues with.

"I'm... Hesitant to take my relationship with Margaux to the next level," he confessed. "All of my relationships with girls have ended with me finding out that they were only using me for my PureBlood status. I think I might really love Margaux, but I don't want to be hurt like that again. Not by anyone."

Joanna could understand Draco's insecurities; the last girl he had been with, Pansy Parkinson, had been a real demon. They had had a vicious off-and-on relationship for two years that had ended in tears and betrayal (although it is still a little unclear who did the crying and who did the betraying).

Joanna nodded. "I can see why you would have your doubts, but take me at my word: Margaux is an angel. She's so sweet and naive I wanna throw up! But that naivety is what makes her such a good friend... And a good girlfriend."

"How is that so?" Draconian asked.

"Because she's so nice, she couldn't even imagine backstabbing anyone, let alone the boy she's in love with."

"You think she's in love with me?" Draco's voice had become soft and breathy. He stared longingly at the redhead at the Hufflepuff table, letting his fantasies take over his mind.

"Eeeew!" Joanna groaned. "Now you make me wanna hurl, Malfoy. And wipe that stupid look off your face! This is my best friend you're imagining!"

**Soooo... was it worth the wait? Yes? No? Maybe so? Doesn't matter. I've uploaded. Do you like Joanna? She's cool huh!**


End file.
